My Heart Belongs With Yours
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: A series of the struggles and challenges Nathan and Haley face while dating in high school.
1. The Lovers

Chapter 1: The Lovers

* * *

Haley bit her lip and bounced on the tip of her feet. The game was tied. Their was 20 seconds left. Nathan stepped to the line to inbound the ball and she took a step forward. "If you win tonight, don't bother showering." She said giving him incentive to win. Knowing either way they would end up at her house. He smirked and threw the ball into play. Tim got the ball and faked a dribbled but passed it to Nathan as he ran onto the court.

Nathan caught the ball with ease and dribbled around the three point line to the other side, taking his good ole time. Haley smirked at him as he made eye contact with her. Finally, stopping Nathan halted and shot the ball in the hoop. It glided through the air as the buzzer rang and swished into the net perfectly, yet, Nathan, not once, broke eye contact with his girlfriend.

She threw her pom poms on the ground and ran to the court, into his arms. He had just gotten them into the semi finals. "You are so getting lucky tonight." She whispered in his ear before pulling away and noticing his smirk. He leaned in and kissed her while he felt all the other players patting him on the back.

"Great game man." Tim said, which pulled the pair apart. Haley moved from being up against Nathan to leaning into his side. His arm wrapped around her waist. Nathan held out his fist cockily as Tim pounded it and walked off.

"That was amazing Nathan." A scantily clad girl said walking up to them running her hand along Nathan's bicep.

"Are you serious?" Haley asked "His girlfriend is right here, so go flirt with someone else unless you want your ass kicked."

Nathan laughed as Clarissa stomped off. "That" He said pulling Haley against him once more and wrapping his arms around her waist "was hot."

"She's such an airhead. I mean, how long have we been dating and she still tries to flirt with you...in front of me!"

"Don't worry, I would never cheat on you baby."

"I know, I trust you."

"Good" He smirked "Now let me go get my things so we can get out of here. Your parents aren't home right?" He asked.

She leaned up to kiss him "No, they're gone, all weekend."

"We aren't going to leave the house all weekend are we?"

"Not if everything goes as plan. I pre-ordered a pizza to get there in an hour."

"Yum" Nathan said but before he could kiss her Lucas walked up.

"Brother is within ten feet, please separate." He practically begged grimacing. "Thank you." He said as Nathan sighed and Haley hoped up to give him a hug.

"Great game buddy!"

"Thanks Hales, you guys coming to the party at Fede's tonight?"

"Nah, I don't think so" Nathan said.

"Oh yeah, your parents went to visit Vivian this weekend in Tennessee right?"

Haley bit her tongue and nodded trying not to smirk knowing Lucas could tell what was up.

"Eww" He said shaking his head "I'll be going and leave you to...that then."

"Bye Luke, catch you later" Nathan called out as he walked off. "Let's get going."

"Leaving before you say hello to your favorite uncle?" A man said behind them.

Nathan turned around and pulled him into a hug. "Uncle Coop, what are you doing here man?"

"I have a few weeks off at the track and thought I would stop by. So I presume this is Haley?" He asked sticking his hand out. Haley took it and shook it.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"How long have you two been together and I just met you."

"Two years"

"Wow Nate I never knew you had it in you."

"Yeah me either." He joked.

"I feel like for Haley it was much like training a dog." Cooper said sarcastically.

"Yep, I got him neutered and everything."

"Funny" He said rolling his eyes. "We have a pizza coming to Haley's house, why don't you come back with us and we can catch up, or you two can just make fun of me more."

"Aww honey don't be so sensitive, it doesn't suit you well." She joked putting her hand on his cheek. "Besides what else am I here for?"

"Are you sure, I don't want to ruin your plans?" He said cautious of the young couple.

"No, I would love to get to know the uncle who let Nathan drive a race car at fifteen and crash it." Haley said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ahhh" He flinched "He told you."

"She saw the scar."

"While you were swimming right?" He said sarcastically.

"Mhhmm" Nathan nodded.

"Nate, go get changed okay, you smell" Haley said trying to avoid the awkward conversation. "If you don't mind Cooper, why don't you wait for Nathan and you guys can head over to my house together. Nate, I will take your car and head home so I can change."

Nathan bit his lip, "I guess."

"You just don't want me to drive your precious baby."

"You have a lead foot!"

Haley gasped "I do not, you always yell at me for driving too slow, liar!"

"Fine, be careful with it," he sighed. "Let me go grab my keys."

Once Nathan got into the locker room to change he smirked and texted Haley.

"Here you go" He sighed walking out and handing her to them.

"Thank you, I will make sure to get it washed and waxed on the way." She said smirking at him. "Alright, see you in a little bit, love you." Haley got onto her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too baby."

"Nice to meet you Coop." She said bouncing off towards the girls locker room to grab her stuff.

"You too!" He called out. "I like her Nate" Cooper said slapping a hand on Nathan's shoulder as Nathan smiled.

Haley reached into her gym bag for her sweater and saw her phone flashing.

_'Nice way to get out early, you had something set up didn't you.-N'_

She smirked at how well Nathan knew her.

_'Maybe ;) Lots and lots of candles. I was going to sneak into the house early in order to light them. Don't worry i'll save the ice cream for later.-xo'_

_'Yum ;)'_ He texted back moments later.

_'Cooper seems nice'_

_'Yeah, he's pretty awesome, I always used to love when he visited'_

_'Alright enough of this, go get ready so that way I can see you sooner'_

_'You're missing me already huh?'_

_'Nice grammar, and of course. I'm always missing you.'_

_'Me too, and you like that my tutor taught me it.'_

_'I do, now chop chop!'_

_'yes ma'am'_

* * *

Haley hopped around her room singing softly to herself. "Hey baby" Nathan said knocking lightly on the door.

"Hi" She said walking over and kissing him gently. Haley pulled at his light blue button down shirt with his rolled up sleeves "I love this shirt on you."

"I know." He smirked with a glint in his eye. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks" She said taking his hand in hers. She had left her hair in the high ponytail from cheerleading but switched out her uniform for a pair of jeans and a peach tank top that had a lace cut out in the back. "Let's get this over with."

"Hold on a minute." Nathan said pulling her back. "Cooper's question reminded me of something."

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

"Our two year anniversary is coming up this month."

"It is, boyfriend," she replied smiling. "I'm so excited."

"What do you want to do for it?"

"Whatever you plan I'm sure I will love it."

"I love you so much Hales."

"I love you too, Always and Forever" She said before leaning up to his him.

"We are going to get married some day." He said.

"We are going to spend the rest of our lives together. And have lots and lots of babies."

"Definitely" He said leaning down to kiss her once more.

"By the way, I love when you're sensitives" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really?" He asked, pushing a hair out of her face.

"Mhmm" She noddeds "It makes me feel special because I know you're not like that with anyone else. You don't let most people in to see the real you, but you let me...and I love you for that." Nathan smiled looking down at Haley while she spoke with awe.

"You're something special Haley James almost Scott."

She smiled and chuckled. "It couldn't come fast enough."

* * *

They were now just about done eating pizza. Isabelle, Cooper's girlfriend, had joined them half way through having come straight from the airport.

"So where did you fly in from Isabelle?" Haley asked taking the last bite of her pizza.

"Mulan, I was there for work. I am a clothing designer."

"We have to introduce you to our friend Brooke. That's what she wants to do."

"Really, it's a hard industry to get in to, but I would love to take a look at some of her stuff." She said with a smile.

"What about you Haley, what do you want to do after high school?" Cooper asked.

"I'm hoping to get into Duke."

Nathan huffed, cutting her off. "Please, you will get in in a heartbeat. She's number one in the class, they would be lucky to have you."

Haley blushed as she continued "And I want to major in literature to eventually teach high school English. Either that or become a recording artist."

"Oh you like to sing?"

"Yeah"

"She's great." Nathan said pulling out his phone. "Watch"

"You recorded me?" Haley asked turning to him. "When, how?"

"All the time when you aren't paying attention. I need something to show people so I can brag about my girl."

She rolled her eyes "You're lucky your charming"

Nathan then pulled up his most recent video on his phone. Haley's voice boomed through the speakers.

Haley leaned over and watched as she sat at her desk writing a paper and singing.

"What were you doing Nate, just watching her do homework?" Cooper questioned.

"No, I'm not her stalker, I was reading but she was distracting me."

"Wow, your great Haley." Isabelle complemented.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"So we rented some movies to watch if you guys want to?" Nathan suggested.

"Are you sure, we don't want to ruin your night." Isabelle said.

"No, it'd be great." Haley assured "We have 21 Jump Street, The Avengers, and Friends With Benefits."

"Oh I've really wanted to see 21 Jump Street."

"That it is then." Haley said reaching for the dvd case. She moved to the other room, everyone following, she put it in the dvd player before getting situated on the couch. Nathan and Haley instinctively settled into their usual position, Nathan sat with his feet propped up on the coffee table, and Haley laid sideways with her head on Nathan's lap. No words were said.

"Aww, you guys are so cute." Isabelle said, as they settled on the other couch.

"This is how we spend most Saturday nights. Fridays it alternates, most of the time we go to parties if we like the person throwing it. If not we hang with friends or just on our own."

"Oh to be young and careless." She laughed.

* * *

As the credit rolled through Isabelle let out a loud yawn "Oh excuse me...jet lag."

"Let's get going then, I'm tired too" Cooper said getting up.

"Where are you staying?" Nathan asked.

"We are actually renting a place over in Masonboro, I forgot to tell you."

"That's awesome man, well in that case you should stop by Sunday morning, Haley makes really good pancakes."

Cooper cocked an eyebrow.

"She makes breakfast for me every game day, to make sure I start the day right."

"Yep, today it was eggs and bacon." Haley smiled.

"Does she bring it over or come to the house and cook?"

"Normally I come over here, her and Dan...he doesn't like that she distracts me from basketball."

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about him Haley, he doesn't like anyone...no one likes him either. Anyway, we should get going, but I will let you know on breakfast."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"It was nice to meet you both." Haley smiled.

"You too." They said before leaving the house.

"I like her." Haley smiled up at Nathan, "She's funny."

"She fits him...theiy're great together."

"Think they're gonna get married?"

"Yeah...I can tell he's serious about this one. He talks about her like I talk about you." Nathan said looking down at her.

Haley listened for Cooper's car to drive off before kissing Nathan. Not wanting to be interrupted or walked in on.

"Good job not inviting them tomorrow morning." She smirked.

"We just lost a few hours, we will have to make them up, we will be busy tomorrow morning." He smirked back before kissing her. "If you know what I mean."

"Oh I know what you mean."

* * *

"Good morning" Haley said when she noticed Nathan opening his eyes the next morning.

"Morning gorgeous." He smiled.

She stretched out her back before he pulled her close to him. "Hey" He said as they faces came close, before leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled.

A loud noise split them apart. Haley heard a clatter and a clang as she said "Nathan..."

"Shh, stay here" He whispered slipping on his basketball shorts. Haley moved to put on his t-shirt and slowly crept behind him through the house.

"Damn, what were you up to baby sis?" She heard Taylor say from behind her.

"What...what are you doing here Tay?"

"I'm gonna stay here for a few weeks."

"Do mom and dad know?"

"Not yet."

"Tay..."

"Yeah I know I ruined your weekend with him, whatever, get over it its my house too."

Haley narrowed her eyes at Taylor in confusion before rolling them. "Whatever" She sighed "Let's go for a walk Nathan."

"In that?" Taylor asked raising her eyebrow.

Haley ignored her and dragged Nathan up to her room "Let's just get changed and get out of here okay, I just..."

"Alright that's fine." He said trying to calm her down by rubbing her arm.

"Well...get ready then!"

"Hales...you're wearing my shirt."

"Oh" She said realizing "She drives me crazy."

"I know" He said slipping on his shoes as Haley changed and handed him his shirt. "Don't forget I've been your boyfriend for two years, for a year and a half of that she was living here."

"I know." She said back pulling him in for a hug "And I love that you have been there no matter what to help me deal with it."

"Always and forever, babe"

Babe. It was still little things like that that made her heart throb. As they walked outside he wrapped his arm around her and lead off towards town. "I just...don't know why she bugs me so much. We used to be so close but then she just became so fake you know? Like she needed to show off, the person she is right now, that's not really her. She puts up this front and I don't know why."

"Maybe she thinks people won't like the real her."

"But people don't like the fake her."

"Maybe...she just needs time to figure that out on her own. She needs to realize that by herself or else...she'll never really know or believe in it."

"Look at you Mr. Psychologist." She laughed.

"I learned from the best." He smiled kissing the top of her head. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's small figure. "Listen I was thinking..."

"Okay. That's a surprise." She said sarcastically.

"Shut up." He chuckled. "I'm being serious. I was thinking that we both need to take our dreams seriously. I know that at this point you don't know if you want music to be your dream, but just know if it is I will support you, no matter what it takes. Even if it takes you away from me I will deal with it because it's your dream. We will make it work and I wont let it drag us apart. We just need to go after our dreams or else we might resent each other later."

"I could never resent you." She whispered.

"You don't know that." He sighed before Haley tugged on his arm, stopping him from walking.

"I do." She said looking into his eyes. "Besides my dream is and always will be you. I have nothing to worry about, but thank you."


	2. The Lovers Spat

Chapter Two: The Lovers Spat

* * *

Haley bit her lip to keep from laughter as she watched her big, strong, cocky, boyfriend wince as a needle went into his arm. He gripped her hand so tight she thought it might break. They were at the annual Tree Hill High blood drive and Nathan had volunteered. Haley would give blood but she didn't fit the height and weight requirements. So instead she volunteered to help walk the donors to the mats after they gave blood and offer them snacks. Of course she jumped at the chance to be Nathan's buddy.

"You okay?" She questioned, containing her laughter still.

"Yeah." He grunted. She made small talk with him, asking about his last class of the day, and about who he would play against in the sparkle classic, before they moved to pull the needle out of his arm.

"Now be careful walking over. Honey, do you need help?" The nurse asked as Haley helped Nathan off the table, noticing his size compared to hers.

"Yeah, I've got him."

"I won't pass out." Nathan insisted stumbling as he walked, leaning on Haley.

She then realized she should have asked Luke or one of the guys to help seeing as Nathan was putting most of his weight on her. She had helped him walk a few times like this when he was too drunk but this was different, she knew he was borderline about to pass out. Finally, she got him to the mat and moved to get him some cookies and juice.

"You're pretty." He said, clearly out of it. He was and Haley could tell.

"Thank you." She laughed off.

"I'm not hungry." He insisted pushing the food away.

"Nathan." She groaned as he pushed it away once more. "Nathan Scott, eat before I shove it down your throat. I do not need to be dragging your passed out ass home." Haley said before she realized how loud she was gaining everyone around her's attention.

Nathan picked up on her tone and quickly shoved a cookie in his mouth. "I feel dizzy."

"Lay down, tough guy." She said moving to sit next to him as he rested his head in her laugh and she finally let out the laughter she had been holding in.

* * *

"So Brooke wants to see that movie right?" Haley asked shutting the front door behind her. It was later in the day, after school and Haley's shift at the café, when they wandered into her house. Nathan was now fully alert and walking on his own, thankfully.

"Yeah, but Luke and Jake want to go bowling." Nathan finished, kicking off his shoes.

"Why don't we just do both?"

"Because Peyton and I don't want to do either."

"Okay" She laughed "Why don't you and Peyton go out on a date, Brooke and I will, as will Luke and Jake."

"Funny" He said rolling his eyes as they headed for the kitchen. Nathan poured them each a glass of water as she thought. "Why don't we just go to the beach?"

"That would be perfect actually, it's so nice out." Haley said pulling out her phone to text Brooke.

"Oh, can I come along?" Taylor asked walking in wearing a small tank top that had ridden up her hips and short shorts.

"Wanna put on some clothes?" Haley asked tilting her head.

"Why? This is my house."

"Because I have company and you look like a hoebag." Haley said moving her head to take in Taylor's appearance.

"Company? Nate and you are practically married."

"Which makes it even weirder." Haley sighed. "C'mon let's just go up to my room."

"You're not allowed to shut the door!" Taylor shouted after them causing Haley to slam her door as loud as possible.

Haley's phone started to ring "It's Brooke" She said picking it up and hearing Brooke say "Change of plans."

"What now."

"We are going to party." She said quickly before hanging up. Haley sighed and laid down on her bed. "This never ends well."

* * *

"Nathan get back here." Haley yelled after him. "Nathan stop it!"

"Leave me alone." He said as he made his way through the house around the people.

"Not until you talk to me, seriously Nate c'mon it's not what you think."

"Really you want to look me in the eye and say that again." He fired turning around to face her, she noticed the fire in his eye, and took a step back. She was scared and her voice left her. "That's what I thought."

"Nathan c'mon" She whispered but he shook his head.

"We've been through a lot Haley but I will not do infidelity...I'm done Haley." He turned and continued for the door. "We're done."

"No. Nathan please." She begged as everyone in the house turned to watch them, hearing Nathan's words echo around.

He flipped his hand up dismissing her before slamming the door behind him.

"Just give him some time." Brooke said coming up behind me, wrapping her arms around Haley. She had followed behind. "He's been drinking."

Haley moved out from her arms. "Just leave me alone" She walked out the door and slammed it behind her as well.

Walking through the cold streets she ran her hand through her hair, not wanting to go home yet. It was too loud there, when Taylor was home it was always loud. She just...needed to think.

Wandering around Haley found herself at the beach. Along the way tears started falling as she thought of the way things ended. thinking about the end and how they couldn't possibly be over. But then his words echoed in her head "I'm done Haley, we're done."

She walked over the ridge to there spot. Sitting in the sand she took the purple flowers in her hand and examined them. How could it all end like that, how could two years together end with one stupid scene at a party. One stupid mistake.

The tears were falling freely down her face as she picked the petals off the flowers and sobbed.

"I thought I'd find you here" Haley heard from behind her. She turned to make sure it was really him and that she wasn't imagining things.

"Why were you looking for me?" She whispered as the raven haired blue eye man sat down next to her in the sand, wrapping his arms light around his legs.

"Brooke called saying you left by yourself and she called your mom and Karen and obviously you weren't with either of them."

"Well Brooke needs to mind her own damn business and leave me alone."

He knit his eye brows together in confusion but brushed it off "C'mon I'll give you a ride home."

"No I don't want to."

"You can't walk home. Let me drop you off."

"No, because Taylor is home. Because Taylor is going to ask me why I was crying and she's going to tell me she was right. She is going to tell me how she knew we wouldn't last and how high school sweethearts don't last. iI've been fighting her for years saying we were different but she is just going to tell me I was crazy. She is going to use Vivian and Ben, and Jack and Spencer, and Quinn and David as examples. They didn't last so what would make me think we would, she would say, then she would ask what happened and I would have to say its my fault. I made a stupid decision that ruined everything." Haley nearly sobbed out.

"It didn't ruin everything."

"Nathan, what are you talking about, you were my world...I...I cheated on you...I don't know how I could do that."

"It didn't ruin everything because we are still together, and you didn't cheat on me."

"But you...you stormed out saying we were over...and he kissed me." She stated in confusion looking over at him.

"Yeah _he_ kissed _you_...I was just angry but I didn't know the whole story. Luke called me and told me what happened."

Haley smiled at the thought of Lucas trying to clear everything up but frowned again. "How can you forgive me and forget about this...I just...I ruined us."

"No you didn't...I mean I'm upset, but I still love you." He said brushing a piece of hair out of he face.

"I love you so much Nathan...I'm so sorry" She whispered, running her hand along his cheek.

"I know...Now why don't you tell me what happened."

_"Halllleyyyy c'mon" Brooke moaned dragging her around by her hand. "Play spin the bottle with us!"_

_"Brooke I have a boyfriend." She said trying to stop her._

_"Yeah we allllll know, and since you got that boyfriend you're a party pooper."_

_"What? I am not!"_

_"Well then prove it, seriously there is one guy playing and seven girls, what are the chances you will have to kiss him. Nathan will think it's hot if he finds out you been kissing girls."_

_Haley groaned, in her head she was thinking of the probability and after she figured it out, realizing it wasn't much, she sat down. "Fine"_

_Theresa was the first one to spin the bottle and it landed on Bevin._

_Then it was Nicki's turn and it landed on Brooke._

_After was Felix's turn, Haley watched the bottle spin round and round before it landed on her. She never thought of the fact that his turn could land on her, that raises the probability to 28 percent, over a quarter...She should have never sat down._

_"Yeah, sorry Felix that isn't going to happen. I have a boyfriend."_

_"Well you sat down and played anyway and now you owe me a kiss." He smirked, with a deep tone to his voice._

_"She doesn't have to." Luke said from behind the group._

_"C'mon Haley just do it" She could hear Bevin say._

_"No thanks." Haley started to get up "I'm going to go get a soda..." She said before she felt an arm tug on hers. He quickly pulled her to face him before leaning down to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around his waist so she couldn't get away, and held her there. She moved her arms to push against him but he only held her tighter._

_"What the hell!?" She heard Nathan shout and Felix let go._

_Haley turned and saw him look at her with anger and outrage in his eyes, but beyond that she could see betrayal._

_"Nathan..." She whispered, wanting to cry now. Haley quickly tried to move to him. "Please, let me explain." She said but before she could even finish he had turned around and was walking towards the exit._

"I'm so sorry." She whispered looking into his eyes. He reached out to wipe away her fresh tears. "It was a stupid mistake and I never should have sat down to play."

"You shouldn't have but...we all make mistakes."

"So you really forgive me?"

"I really do."

"Nate, their is something else..." Haley said as she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "I think I'm pregnant."


	3. The Scare

Chapter Three: The Scare

* * *

"What?" He stuttered out.

"I...I'm late."

"No this can't be happening." He said running his hands through his hair.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's just so...we can't...it's not your fault." He settled on holding her hand. "We'll figure it out okay, why don't we go get some tests then?"

Haley sighed looking up at him. "Nate, it's two am."

"Who cares...we need to know." He sighed. "Do you want to stay here?"

"No, it's okay. I'll come." She said as he helped her up.

* * *

Haley walked out of the bathroom and laid in Nathan's arms on her bed. "I just took the last one."

"How long?"

"Five minutes." Nathan had been so sweet to her, he insisted on her staying in the car as he bought the tests. No one would know it was him with his baseball cap pulled down and the hood up of his sweatshirt, but if she walked in there and someone saw her, it would ruin everything. Ten minutes later he walked out with five different tests and two bottles of her favorite iced tea, in case she didn't have to pee when they got home.

Nathan ran his hand through her hair softly. "It'll be okay. No matter what happens we will be okay, I know it."

"Thank you for being here. I just...thank you." She smiled slightly kissing his cheek. He was a special one, here was by her side for the good times and during her worst hours. This being one of them.

"There's nowhere else I would be." He punctuated with a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, and if you are pregnant we will figure it out. And if you're not we are going to be so much more safe."

"But we already were, I'm on the pill. I don't get it." Haley nearly cried. "We did everything right."

"I know." He whispered, as he started to talk once more he was interrupted by the beeping of Haley's alarm.

"Well the last one is ready...let's go see our fate." She sighed getting up, pulling Nathan with her into her attached bathroom.

Haley gasped as she looked at the five sticks in front of her and started to cry. Nathan held onto the door frame for support as he took a deep breath before pulling Haley into him and holding her tightly.

He looked back down at the negative tests before kissing her.

Haley wiped at her tears even though they slowly kept falling. "C'mon" Nathan said gently walking with her. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

Holding Nathan's hand tightly in hers she walked down the hall, several sets of eyes on them. The last time they were seen Nathan was breaking up with her. "We can do this." Haley whispered to herself.

Nathan overheard and smiled ahead of him. "We are stronger than this."

"I know." She muttered.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"They are going to talk about how we shouldn't be together. Question why you took me back. Say I don't deserve you." She said looking at the ground.

"Hey, who cares what they think. _They don't know about us."_

Haley looked up at him, stars in her eyes. "You're the best."

"I know" He smirked.

Haley laughed and hit him slightly on the chest. "You are too cocky for your own good."

"I have reasons to be this cocky."

"Uh huh" She said with an eye roll.

"Have you seen me naked? I think you have."

Haley blushed as she stopped in front of her locker. "Nathan we are at school."

"I know." He smirked watching her turn red. "You still get embarrassed talking about sex after us having it for so long."

"Nathan!" She insisted once more opening her lock. "Enough...or you don't get any for a week."

"Like you could last." He hugged leaning against her locker.

"Yeah I could unlike you Mr. Manwhore."

"Hey!" He said acting offended.

"Whatever, get going. You're already in trouble with me you don't need to be with Whitey today."

"Thanks babe" He said.

"Anytime."

"Alright I'll see you later." Nathan punctuated with a kiss to her cheek before heading down the hall.

* * *

"No things are fine Brooke, I promise. We just had a rough weekend." Haley assured her friend as they walked arm in arm down the hall.

"I just feel bad. I forced you to play." She sighed.

"I can make my own decisions Brooke. Really, don't worry about it."

"Okay" She said leading them into their next class. They each took our seat and before Haley could ask her about how the rest of the party was Nathan took a seat in front of her.

"You sure you want to withhold sex from me?" He asked.

"What?" Broke questioned.

"None of your business." Haley said quickly to Brooke before turning to Nathan. "Do you have to speak so loudly about our sex life, this was the problem in the first place."

"Whatever" He said with an eye roll as Brooke zoned in on their conversation

"Why?"

"'Cause were going to the sparkle classic."

"No way!" Brooke shouted as Nathan smiled.

"Yep, two weeks from today we are leaving. Whitey announced it this morning."

"That's awesome." Haley smiled seeing how excited Nathan was.

"But Brooke I need you to rearrange the sleeping arrangements when we get them." Haley said turning to her with a smirk.

"Of course, that's what I do best." She smirked.


	4. The Failure

Chapter Four: The Failure

* * *

"Teach me how to play basketball." Haley huffed taking a seat next to her boyfriend on the bleachers at the rivercourt.

"Well hello to you too." He smirked looking over at her and tilting his head.

She leaned over and kissed him quickly. "Teach me how to play basketball."

"Why?" He laughed shaking his head.

"Cause if not I'm going to fail gym."

"What? No way."

"Yes way, if I can't get the ball in the hoop by Friday I'm failing. I've never failed at anything before." She pouted, upset.

"Hales you aren't going to fail." He said shaking his head. He pulled at her shoulders until she stood and lead her over to the net. "I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Of course" He smiled as her face lit up. "The key is to relax your hips and just shoot." He said before explaining what he meant.

* * *

"Nathan. Nathan. Nathan. Nathan. Nathan." Brooke said quickly nearly chasing him down the hallway.

He slightly chuckled and turned around to face her. "Yes Brooke."

"So you're allowed to bring two bags to the classic but...you're a guy...and all us cheerleaders are girls and well..." She lead off.

"I''m only bringing one bag, would you like to have me bring one of your uniforms and make up."

"Yes! How did you know?" She asked quickly.

"Haley."

"You're the best. I'm so excited I could kiss you right now."

"Don't" He said rolling his eyes as they kept walking.

"So did you teach Haley how to play basketball?"

"Yeah, we spent all our free time at the rivercourt but I think she finally gets it. How did you know?" He asked, unsure of why Haley would tell every one of her near failure.

"I walked in on her crying in the bathroom after school." She explained as Nathan's blood began to boil.

"Crying? Why was she crying?" He asked stopping as Brooke realized she said too much.

"Oh...She didn't tell you what happened?"

"No."

"A bunch of people" She said with a bit lip. "they were, I guess, making fun of her and all. It really wasn't a big deal." And with that Nathan turned the other way and jogged down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"I have stuff to do." He shouted back quickly, not even turning around to respond.

* * *

Haley grabbed a ball of the rack and nervously dribbled it around the gym. Today was the day, she would either pass or fail. Be looked at as an equal, or made fun of for being the girlfriend of the best player yet she couldn't knock down one shot.

"Ha, here she comes guys." She heard a group of students laugh as she headed onto the court. Walking right by them she bit her tongue to look up and see Nathan enter the gym.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking closer to meet him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He gently asked, swiping a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I just...I knew it would upset you and they had a point. I'm dating the best player on the basketball team and I can't play myself."

"That doesn't matter to me okay." He assured. "I love you for you. And anyway now you can play." He said kissing her quickly before any teacher saw.

"Thank you, but what are you doing here."

"It's my free period. I wanted to be here for you so I asked Whitey if I could help him move some things around in the gym to pack up for the classic."

"You did that for me?" She asked slightly taken back.

"Of course anything for you." He smiled back.

"James. Scott." Mr. Fernis, the P.E. teacher shouted across the gym. "Break it up. James, over to the free throw line, Scott, Whitey is in the other corner, get going."

Haley's eyes grew wide and started to walk backwards away from Nathan. "That's the yellow line right?"

"Yeah," He chuckled. "now go kick ass."

* * *

Nathan walked down the hall and smirked as he saw his girlfriend at her locker. He leaned against the one next to her as she looked up to him with a smile. "Hi"

"Hi, I like the tie." She said knowing how much he hated it.

"Game day." He replied with a slight groan.

"It's cute." Haley said reaching up to fix it.

"You're cute." Nathan smiled down at her before leaning to kiss her.

"Break it up Scott." Whitey shouted down the hall at the young couple. "Go change into your warm ups for this stupid pep rally. You have to play some game. Although, I don't get the point, why do we all need pep!? Pep ain't gonna win us the game" He said as he kept walking leaving Nathan and Haley to laugh before Nathan started jogging backwards.

"Catch ya later. Watch for me out their I'm sure I'll be looking sexier than ever."

Haley rolled her eyes as he turned the corner and she went back to getting her books out.

* * *

It was the annual pep rally before the Sparkle Classic and Haley stood on the sidelines, cheering as they announced the players. Brooke nudged her as they announced Nathan and she only laughed. They sang the national anthem, as well as the school alma mater. Next their was the traditional pie eating concert, followed by a game that the junior varsity basketball team played. The cheerleaders did a routine as Nathan watched Haley with pride as if his life depended on it.

"Alright, that was great girls." Mouth announced seeing as he was the MC. "Next up is a dunking competition for the varsity players."

Of course, not like anyone could have guessed different, Nathan won. And as Nathan said, he looked sexier than ever. The final game was a blindfolded obstacle course. A cheerleader would lead a player through, the varsity team vs the junior varsity. Haley smiled as Brooke paired her up with Nathan. He was last in the line up of players. It would all depend on him, and Haley laughed as he was blindfolded. He moved around slowly, confused as he said quiet loudly "Hales?!"

"I'm right here." She said placing her hand on his to let him know, then removed it not wanting to break the rules. "Follow the sound of my voice."

"Stupid fucking blindfold." He muttered under his breath as he did so. Haley laughed as she expertly guided him.

"Watch, there is a cone right in front of you, step over it." She warned as he moved to step over it, but his foot caught on the top. He started to fall and hit Haley. Nathan knew she was going to the ground with him so he quickly wrapped his arms around her and twisted his body to land on his back, not to crush her.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly as all the adults and their friends surrounded the couple.

Nathan pulled off the blindfold quickly as he felt a surge of pain in his back. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. "Yeah. Stupid fucking game."

Haley looked at his face and just started laughing as he groaned. He watched her face light up and then thought of what happened he started laughing with her as the crowded gym just watched them in confusion.

"Well it seems that the junior varsity team has won. Better luck next time varsity. Next up is the talent show portion so if everyone would take a seat we will start." Mouth announced as Haley stood up from where she laid on her boyfriend. She moved her arms down to help him up as he knit his eyebrows in confusion. She couldn't lift him.

"C'mon I'll help you." He did as she said and as he got up he nearly knocked her over. Of course he caught her and they began walking to the bleachers.

"Oh really." He laughed.

They watched as several people came out, sang, played instruments, danced, or played jokes. "Thanks for that Mike...it was interesting. Next up we have Haley James to sing for us."

"What?" Nathan questioned her in confusion.

"This is for you." She smiled kissing his cheek before moving to the center of the gym. She placed her guitar over her shoulder and began to play a melody she wrote, just for Nathan.

_People say we shouldn't be together_  
_We're too young to know about forever_  
_But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)_

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
_So I don't wanna wait any longer_  
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_  
_Oh_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_One touch and I was a believer_  
_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_  
_It's getting better_  
_Keeps getting better all the time, girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_  
_They don't know what you've done to my heart_  
_They can say anything they want_  
_'Cause they don't know us_

_They don't know what we do best_  
_It's between me and you, our little secret_  
_But I wanna tell 'em_  
_I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)_  
_But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)_  
_They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about us_

"That was amazing. Thank you." Nathan said when she finished, she took her seat next to him before he kissed her.

"James! Scott! Break it up before you are in detention." Whitey shouted so the whole gym could hear, leaving Haley to blush and Nathan to smirk.

* * *

Nathan sighed and threw his book bag on the counter. It was a long practice that Whitey had made them suffer through. With the classic coming up he wanted them to be in tip top shape, but that meant Nathan was just about dead when he got home. Running his hand through his hair he reached in the fridge for a gatorade, placing two on the counter he got out glasses and filled them both before drinking half of his in one gulp. "What the leech didn't follow you home?" Dan said walking around the corner as Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Don't speak about her like that." Nathan warned.

"She only brings you down son, you'll see that one day. Did she decide to let you run free for a day before putting you back on that leash?"

"Actually." Haley said walking through the door. "I walked to grab your paper at the end of the driveway because the son of yours, that I'm bringing down and turning into a horrible basketball player, is on the front of the sports page. Did you know that, because the leech did?" She snarked with a smile.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Saint Haley." He smirked.

"Yeah, this saint is the reason you're son is doing so well in school, so if you wouldn't mind leaving us alone so I can help him with his trig homework."

"Trig homework, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" He questioned leaning against the counter.

Haley laughed pulling out her book and opening, "Yeah we're learning about tangent functions, do you want to?"

"Nope, I've been there, done that."

"I'm surprised you passed." Haley smirked taking a seat at the counter, as Nathan laughed and handed her a glass. Somehow she was always able to hold her own with him.

"Don't you have a meeting to go to today dad?" He asked annoyed that he treated Haley this way.

"Already went, I'll be just upstairs kids so keep it down."

Haley bit her lip until she heard Dan shut his office door. "He's so annoying."

"I'm sorry he treats you that way." Nathan sighed wrapping an arm around her.

"It's okay, I can deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Nate." She said placing her hand on his cheek so was looking at her "It's okay. Let's just get started."

"Nobody understands us." He sighed.

"What?" Haley questioned.

"Everybody is always giving us problems about being together."

Haley smiled reaching for his hand. She kissed it before placing it on her chest. "Feel that? My heart still races when I'm around you. This is what matters Nathan, us and only us. They don't know about us."

"I love you" He said quickly before leaning in to kiss her. "You are far too good for me."

"That I am, and I'm glad you know it." She laughed before leaning to kiss him again.


	5. The Cheerleader and the Competition

Chapter Five: The Cheerleader and the Competition

* * *

Nathan groaned as he lifted Haley's bag onto his shoulder and followed her to the bus. "It's too early for this."

"I know." She said as he placed the bags down in the pile of other's things and then she relaxed against his chest. They stood their as Brooke argued with Whitey and it of course it ended with her winning.

"Gooood mooorning." Brooke said perkily walking over.

"Quiet Brooke." Nathan said.

"Hales, aren't you excited?"

"It's too early for this." She said repeating Nathan's words as she grabbed Nathan's hand and dragged him onto the bus. The two got situated and fell asleep on one another for the three hour ride.

Once they arrived everybody piled out of the bus, grabbed their things, and gathered around to listen to Whitey's rules for the weekend. They were all used to it, curfew was eleven, no re arranging bed arrangements, and don't break any laws. "Alright, go get situation, boy practice is in two hours, sharp!" The old man shouted.

Nathan reached for Haley's hand once more. "What's your room number?"

"314"

"I'm 319." He smirked.

"Great but we both know Brooke has masterminded some plan for us to be together."

"Great." Nathan said, punctuating his statement with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Let's have fun this weekend." Haley smiled up at him.

"As long as I'm with you I'll have fun." He smirked down at her. He accidentally walked into someone. "Oh sorry." He said looking up.

"Not a problem." The blonde smirked seductively.

"Oh, hi Claire." Nathan said as he felt Haley grip his hand tighter, he could practically feel her anger.

"How have you been?" She questioned.

"Fine, we have to go actually."

"Oh Haley, hi, I didn't even notice you there."

"Funny." Haley said snarkly, "Come on babe, let's go have sex." She said pulling him away from Claire.

"Hales." Nathan laughed as she practically ran them down the hall.

"Come on I want to get as far away from that slut as possible." She said pulling on his hand as he stopped walking.

"Hold on a minute." Nathan smirked pulling her against him. "Do you know how sexy that was?"

"It was huh?" She smirked leaning her head against his.

"Seeing you so jealous has got me a little hot and bothered."

Haley leaned in to kiss him. "Well maybe we should do something about that then." Haley then pulled on his hand once more leading him down the hall, this time he followed.

* * *

"She is here?" Brooke shrieked later that night. "I thought she moved."

"Me too!" Haley said in response as Nathan rolled his eyes, sitting on Haley's bed.

"That skank."

"It's not that big of deal, we will just avoid her." Nathan groaned lying down.

"It is, and it's all your fault you just had to fuck her freshman year and she's been all over you since." Haley complained. It wasn't really his fault, she accepted the way he was before her and wasn't mad at him for it, but of all people why her? He had made it clear to her many times and she trusted him without a doubt.

"She also stole our music, put a cockroach in Bevin's room last year, and tripped Theresa down the stairs so she broke her ankle. She is a bitch, no mercy." Brooke ranted pacing back and forth.

"Well then you would like what Haley said to her earlier." Nathan said as Haley blushed.

* * *

Tonight was the first game of the classic, the Ravens against the Bear Creek Warriors. Nathan smirked seeing Haley in her uniform standing just inside the gym. He walked down the hall and snuck up behind her, slapping her ass.

"Hey!" She started to say before he walked to stand in front of her with a smirk, also noticing that Claire was headed down the hall. "Hey."

"Sorry pregame ritual."

"I'll give you a pregame ritual." She said licking her lips before leaning up to kiss him.

"Hey, stop having dry sex in the hall, I need my cheerleader!" Brooke shouted at them.

"Shut up Brooke." They both said in unison.

"Go kick some bear creek ass." Haley said quickly kissing him once more.

"Only for you." He said before turning around with a wink.

Haley bit her lip before leaning to smack his ass. He turned around surprised. "Sorry pregame ritual." She said holding her hands up.

"Hey Claire." Brooke said snottily as she walked by. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"You wish, although Nathan was looking pretty hot tonight." The blonde then skipped off with a smirk as Brooke held a feisty Haley back.

Haley eyed Claire from the opposite side of the court with fire in her eyes. She normally wasn't like this but if their was one thing she was protective over, it was her boyfriend. She watched as he gained possession of the ball and dribbled down the court. He, of course, made the open lay up and just as he did the final buzzer went off. The Ravens had won by a landslide. Haley ran onto the court and into her boyfriend's open arms as he swung her around in circles out of pure joy.

* * *

Nathan lay on his side simply watching Haley sleep, thinking, when he saw her eyes open.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" She questioned rolling onto her side.

"How lucky I am to have you." He saw the rose colored blush cover her cheeks but continued talking before she could protest. "You are always by my side, supporting me. Pardon the pun, but you are my biggest cheerleader. You love me no matter what, no matter what anyone says about us or how my dad acts. You love me for me and accept me for who I am, faults and all. I am so lucky to have you and love you more than you could ever know."

Haley looked at him with such love in her eyes before running her hand over his cheek. "I do, because I love you just the same."

"I can't wait for you to be my wife one day when we are older, and for you to be the mother of my children. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Always and forever." She whispered before leaning in to kiss him. Her pulled her close to him and that was how they fell asleep, wrapped up in one another.

* * *

Nathan watched from the bleachers as Haley performed her cheer routine. She was doing amazing and he couldn't be more proud. He knew she was nervous to perform in front of such a big crowd but he never doubted her. And here she was performing better than ever. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. As it came to an end he made his way down to the floor and waited for her to run off. When she did he caught her in his awaiting arms and squeezed her tight. "That was amazing, you were amazing!"

"Really?" She questioned giddily.

"Really." He said before lightly kissing her.

"Thank you, now lets head over here they are going to announce the winners soon."

They all waited patiently, except for Brooke Davis who kept pacing, for the winners to be announced. But all their hard work paid off when the Ravens won first place and Brooke won best choreographer. Awards that Claire Young the year prior, the blonde stood off on the side watching jealous as she saw Haley jump up in glee, Nathan following, only for them to embrace.

* * *

Nathan rubbed at his eyes, he was exhausted. After only spending two nights in the hotel room he shared with Haley his stuff was a mess. But of course her's was neat and organized. Maybe he should learn some of her tricks, afterall here he was an hour before they left packing and she was down getting breakfast instead.

"Knock, knock." A small voice said walking into his room.

"What do you want Claire?"

"Just to talk, is that okay?" She said leaning against the dresser in the room.

"If I said no would you leave?" He sighed as he kept packing.

"Probably not." He didn't know how to get rid of her. He contemplated as he continued folding his shirt but he couldn't think of anything. When he turned around to grab another shirt, she was right there and leaned up to kiss him. Nathan tried to get her off of him as quick as possible and shouted at her. "Get the hell off of me!"

He turned only to see Haley in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth open, and a bagel, that he assumed she brought up for him, on the ground. "Hales it is not what it looks like. You've got to believe me. Please baby, let me explain."

Haley shook her head quickly. "No just please. Give me a minute. Don't chase after me, just give me some time."

He bit his lip, he didn't know if he should just give her some time, or if she really wanted him to chase after her. "Fine. Just please, when you are ready come back here and let me explain." She sighed before heading down the hall. Nathan turned back to Claire. "Get the fuck out of my room before I force you out. If I just lost a two year relationship over you, skank, you are going to be fucking sorry." He all but shouted at her, scaring her she quickly ran off. Nathan took a seat on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands. He bit back tears worried that everything he ever loved and wanted walked out the door.

* * *

Haley sat in tears around the corner on the floor. She couldn't believe what she just saw and needed some time to just cry. She had just watched the love of her life get kissed by another girl. She saw it happen before her own eyes. She knew he didn't cheat on her, he would never, but she just needed a minute to let go of the thought of someone else kissing Nathan. It was disgusting and horrible to think about which only led her to think about how Nathan must be feeling. He didn't know that she want mad at him. It wasn't fair to him for her to let him worry that she was. She had to put herself together and go back to see him.

"Hi" She whispered walking into his room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hi" He said quietly, as his voice nearly cracked. She could tell he was about to cry, something Nathan Scott didn't do often. He stood up with open arms, he needed to hold her, he needed her comfort. "Can I just..."

Haley nodded moving into his hug as he held her tight. "I saw what happened. I saw her kiss you, and you push her off, and even heard you kick her out after. I'm not mad. I know you didn't cheat, just what happened?"

Nathan let out a sigh of relief. "I don't even know, she just came in here and I didn't know how to get rid of her, I was going to call you but then she just kissed me. I swear I didn't want her to and I didn't like it. The only girl I want kissing me is you. I'm sorry."

"Hey" She said running her hand along his cheek. "You did nothing wrong, my amazing boyfriend."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I needed some time to just process it all. Imagine if you saw another man force himself on me. How mad you would be, how upset you would be. It messes with your head the thought of it. It was disgusting and I just couldn't imagine another girl kissing you, until it happened. I honestly didn't know how to react."

"I get it, although if another guy kissed you his head would probably be through a wall somewhere." Nathan said before kissing her temple.

Haley chuckled slightly before taking her hand in his. "Why don't we go get breakfast together, since I dropped your bagel on the floor and all."  
"Or we could just stay here and avoid running into the skank at all. You know you could help me pack." He suggested.

"I see an ulterior motive to this." She said rolling her eyes, the room wasn't as bad as before but he still had a lot of he belongings on the floor and not in his luggage. "Is this what I'm getting myself into for the rest of my life, picking up and packing for you?"

"Probably." He said kissing her before grabbing another t-shirt and stuffing it into his bag.

"Nathan!" She scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you, you have to fold it or else it wont all fit?!"

"Enough so that way you just do it all for me." He smirked.

"Whatever just move over and let me do it."


	6. The Father and the Sister

Chapter 6: The Father and the Sister

* * *

"Nathan get up. We're going for a run." His father's loud voice boom through his room the next morning. Sitting up and running a hand through his hair he sighed. Back to the madness of Dan Scott. He quickly threw on a t-shirt and basketball shorts, then laced up his Jordans before finding his dad stretching in the driveway. "What took you so long, putting on your makeup? Let's go."

A twelve mile run while being degraded the whole time about how he played terrible at the last game in the classic series two days prior. Because Nathan would sure call eighteen points and four assists terrible.

Once Nathan got back to his house he showered and left as soon as he could, before Dan could tell at him some more. He snuck through Haley's window and moved to lay in bed next to her.

"Hey." She whispered groggily.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Dan woke me up two hours ago to go for a run. I left as soon as I could so that way he couldn't yell at me and tell me I was terrible anymore." He admitted. Haley realized just how quick he left when she ran her fingers through his very wet hair. His hair usually dried quickly which meant he must have high tailed it out of his house.

"I'm sorry baby."

"I just hate being their anymore."

"Only a few more months and then we will be away at college."

"I'm just looking forward to the season ending this month, after that at least I will only have Dan's "training" and not actual practice on top of that. But anyway, good morning." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Good morning." She said before her door swung open.

"Mom, Haley has a boy in her bed." Taylor shouted loudly as Nathan quickly got up.

"Well is it Nathan? Because if it is not then we have a bigger problem." Haley could hear her mother say as she walked up the stairs. Running her hands through her hair she got up and picked out her clothes for the day as her mother walked in.

"Hey Nathan." She said leaning against the door.

"Hi, sorry I just got here. Dan was...it wasn't a good morning. I got out of there as soon as I could." He explained, not wanting to really go over all the gritty details.

"That's fine." Lydia said as both of them looked up confused. "Just use the front door next time." She smirked.

"Will do." He smiled over at her. Lydia left the room and Nathan and Haley began to talk, ignoring the fact that Taylor was still there. "I'm exhausted all ready. Today is going to be great." Nathan groaned lying back down.

"You know, one time I had an exhausted Nathan in my bed." Taylor said as Haley froze at the words. "Or was it yours Nate?"

"Hales." Nathan whispered standing back up to move to her but she only pushed him away.

"Nathan." She said confused, yet heartbroken.

"Let me explain." He pleaded, seeing her walls were already going up.

"Leave. Get out right now, both of you." Haley, held herself together to say that. She didn't care what the story was. It was probably before he met her, just like very other time someone said they slept with Nathan. But this, this was different. He never said anything and just acted like it never happened. She was sick of girls showing up from his past, but she could never be mad at him for it because it was before her. This, this was different. He should have told her years ago. Before Nathan could protest she held up her hand to stop him. "Just leave." He did as she said, all while Taylor smirked as she left.

* * *

Nathan did what Haley wanted and gave her space that day at school. He figured he would give her a full day to cool off and then go over her house tomorrow to explain. He was mad at himself, upset, annoyed at it all, and then he saw Dan. He threw his book bag on the front table. "Get dressed we are going to lift weights out back."

"You can, I'm not." He replied kicking off his shoes.

"What was that? Are you talking back to me?"

"No, I'm standing up for myself."

"Don't mess with me son." Dan said moving to stop him from walking up the stairs.

"Don't mess with me, I'm not in the mood Dan."

"Do not speak to me that way." Dan said raising his voice.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" Nathan challenged, he could care less what his father said to him at this point. His life couldn't get any worse. That was until Dan Scott punched him. He stumbled backwards before he froze and stared at his father, not able to believe what his father had done.

"You going to fight back, or are you going to keep acting like a little girl." And that was when Dan Scott struck again.

With one more look at his monster of a father Nathan put on his shoes and walked out.

He didn't know where to go. Normally he would go to Haley's when things got bad, but now he couldn't. This was the lowest point of his life, he had lost Haley and his father had hit him. So he walked to the one place he knew he could be alone. Their spot. He needed to feel close to her because he couldn't talk to her right now. He took a seat and just sat thinking as he watched the waves crash in front of him. Lazily running his hands through the sand he drew a heart with a N + H in it. That's what his life was about, but now who knows. He screwed up big time and he knew it.

Damn, his face hurt. He didn't hit back, he was too in shock. His father hit him once and he froze in shock. While he stood there Dan took another swing, but before he could take a third Nathan left. He sure as hell wasn't Dan Scott's punching bag.

He heard the shuffling of sand behind him. He turned to see her walking in the sand toward him. Normally, he would offer to go if she wanted him to, so she could be alone, but he wouldn't this time. He had no where else to go. Nathan turned around and ran his hand over the heart he drew, messing it up. Something Haley saw. He didn't say anything, he would follow her lead because he didn't want to pressure her into anything.

"Maybe I should go." She whispered.

"You can stay if you want, it won't bother me." He said back before looking up at her.

"Oh my God, Nathan what happened to your face?" She asked in shock, well he now knew it had bruised.

He turned around and bit his lip. He didn't want to tell her, he didn't know how. It was a mess. He also didn't want her to feel bad for him because of it.

"Nathan." She said softly, taking a seat next to him. "You can tell me."

"I don't know how." He said breaking down, how could he admit that his father had beaten him.

"Please, let me in." She said placing her hand on his arm.

They sat in silence before he finally said. "Dan hit me. He hit me twice."

"Nathan, did you go to the police?" She asked, her heart was racing. Dan was terrible but she never realized he could be this bad.

Nathan nodded no. "My own father hit me because I wasn't good enough. I did everything for him. I trained when he wanted me to, I made me life about basketball, I did it for him and it will never be enough for him. I've only done one thing in my life for me, and that was you. Now it's just all broken and nothing is okay." He said, Haley could see the tears lightly running down his face.

"What's broken Nathan?"

"My life...and my heart. I just, God why wasn't I good enough for him? Why couldn't he just love me?"

"C'mon, get up." Haley said standing up and reaching for his hand.

"Why?"

"Because we are going to the police." She said finally pulling him up.

"I can't, he's my dad."

"And you see this is why. Because you think it is your fault. He hit you, that could never be your fault. You are good enough and you deserve better."

Nathan bit his lip, knowing she was right. Sighing he began to walk with her. Some point along the way he reached for her hand, not to try and fix things, not to make her feel loved, but because he needed her support. He needed to hold onto her or else he was afraid he would run the other way. He needed her to ground him.

They walked in and Nathan reported his father. After over an hour of sitting their telling the same story to many different officers they finally had called child protective services to step in. Finally, when they were done questioning him they issued an officer to go pick up Dan Scott.

"Now we understand that your parents live separate, you live at the Scott Estate with your father but would you be able to stay with your mother tonight?" The woman from CPS asked him.

"No, she's out-of-town for the week."

"Do you have any other relatives on your mother's side? We know you have Keith Scott but we ask that you don't stay with anyone related to your father at this time."

"Their is my Uncle Cooper I guess. Want me to call him."

"Yes please"

Nathan pulled out his phone and dialed the number. "Jeez Nate, do you know what damn time it is" Cooper said groggily after a few rings. It was then Nathan saw that it was almost three a.m.

"I didn't realize, sorry man it's just...Can you come get me from the police station? Dan...Dan hit me tonight and I need to stay with a relative on my mom's side until she gets home."

"I'll be right there." Cooper said quickly before hanging up.

"He's on his way." Nathan said quietly as Haley ran her hand along Nathan's arm gently. She hadn't left his side. They had often asked to speak with Nathan in private but once they saw the look in his eye they knew he needed her for support. "Do your parents know where you are?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah I called when you went to the bathroom. They both wanted to rush up here right away but I told them not to, it would just make a commotion. But they told me to tell you they loved and supported you." Nathan smiled slightly. The James' were the best people he knew. Jimmy and Lydia loved and supported him and he couldn't ask for me. Except for the fact that he hurt their daughter, when they found out they wouldn't love him anymore.

"Where is he?" Cooper said quickly rushing in twenty minutes later.

"I'm right here." Nathan replied quietly.

"No, not you, the son of a bitch. Where is Dan fucking Scott I have a few words to say to him before I pound his face in." The man seethed looking around.

"Cooper, c'mon man, it's okay. Let's just get out of here." Nathan said standing up and that was when Cooper took in his face.

He stared at the bruises before pulling Nathan in for a hug. "I'm so sorry he put you through this."

"Thanks for coming." Nathan whispered.

"Of course." Cooper said.

"Alright, I need to talk a few things over with your uncle but you can get ready to go." The social worker said before pulling Cooper away.

"What about you?"

"I can walk." Haley said understanding what he meant to ask.

"You can't walk home alone at this time. I won't let you."

"I could escort her home Mr. Scott." The officer who was standing by said.

"Thank you." Nathan replied as the cop only nodded. "Text me when you get home okay?" Nathan questioned Haley.

"Only if you text when you get settled in at Coop's."

"I will, I promise." Nathan saw Copper heading over to them again. "Call me tomorrow...if you want to or something." He stuttered out stumbling over his words.

"Okay" She said taking in his face once more pulling him in for a hug. It felt good for both of them, comforting.

"Thank you for being here. I couldn't have done it without you." He whispered into her hair.

"Always and forever." She said quietly back. He barely even heard her. He kissed the side of her head before walking out.

"What happened with you two man?" Cooper asked as they got situated in his car.

"I fucked it all up." He commented before resting his head back. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I'm too tired to even think right now."

* * *

Nathan looked down at his phone the next morning. He was grateful it was Saturday because he had just woken up and it was almost noon already. He saw it was from Haley and that it read "I miss you..."

He didn't know if he could do this. Could he deal with hurting her while the whole Dan thing was going on? He texted her back to come over and they could talk. This would be interesting.

Cooper had let her in and she walked slowly back to the guest room. She saw him gathering the spare outfits he kept at Cooper's for when he slept over in a small bag. "What are you doing? Why are you packing?" She asked quickly.

"I'm going to go up to Virginia, that's where my mom's parents are, and stay with them for some time. I need to get out of here." He didn't look up at her and only kept packing.

"So what you're just going to walk out on us?"

"I hurt you too bad Haley. I can't change the fact that I slept with Taylor. That she took my virginity, no matter how much I want to, I can't take it back. I can never make it up to you and I'm sorry. It would be better if I was out of your life."

"You don't need to make it up to me!" She shouted at him. "I know you can't take it back it was the past, before we were together. Fine you fucked my sister, whatever. My question is why didn't you tell me, it's been two years."

"I was afraid, afraid of losing the girl I loved. Afraid of her becoming guarded and changing her ways because I knew how insecure she made you. All the guys wanted her but never you. I thought if I told you we had slept together before it would have made you even more insecure and you would have doubted us. I also didn't remember when we first started dating. I had drank a lot so I didn't exactly remember until you introduced us at Thanksgiving, six months into our relationship. She hinted at it and it all came back to me. I felt terrible about it. You have to believe me."

"Of course I believe you. This sucks Nathan to be brutally honest, but I know you can't change it. I'm ready to move on."

"Really? Just like that." He questioned, confused by how loving and forgiving she was.

"Just like that. You know why?" She questioned moving closer to him.

"Why?" He asked resting his hands lightly on her hips.

"Because I want you here and I love you." She smiled before kissing him.


	7. The Old Friend and the Close Friend

Chapter 7: The Old Friend and the Close Friend

* * *

Haley ran a hand over her face as she looked over the counter at her equally tired boyfriend. It was seven a.m. and her shift just started at the cafe. Even though they both were up late together the night before, he was still here with her.

"I'm totally going to be a DILF one day." He said out of the blue so only she could hear. The cafe wasn't that crowded this morning. Haley looked over at him confused as she poured coffee grounds into the coffee pot.

"What?"

"You know one day when we have kids. Don't get jealous you will be the hottest MILF around."

"Nathan." She said as a blush covered her cheeks, that usually happened when he would complement her or call her hot. She also blushed every time he talked about their future together.

"I know you love when I talk about our future, so don't scold me for it." He laughed. "How many kids do you want?""

Haley stopped what she was doing to really think about it. "I don't know really, a few I guess. What about you?"

"Five."

"And the reasoning?"

Nathan smirked. "A basketball team." Haley started to laugh causing her to drop the mug in her hand and it to shatter.

"Damn it." She muttered.

"You okay?" He questioned quickly as she stepped back from the broken glass.

"Yeah."

"I guess I can't even trust you at work either. Clumsy ass." He moved to the back to get the broom.

"Like you could before?" She joked.

Nathan furrowed his brow in thought before remembering the time she fell off a stool reaching for a box of pens, and when she poured hot coffee all over her hand. "Nope. I guess I just can't be here, I distract you too much."

"But I like it when you're here." She said sweetly picking up the big pieces of glass as Nathan swept up the little ones.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out after throwing out the glass. He quickly rushed to look at her hand noticing the small cut he moved to kiss it. He reached in the side drawer where Karen kept band aids, for Haley mostly. Nathan put one over the small cut before kissing her hand once more. He looked up at her eyes and she noticed his went dark.

She bit her lip knowing what the meant, she couldn't look at him or else he would draw her in so she turned around. That only made matters worse.

He put his front against her back and whispered in her ear. "You know you want me Hales. You can never refuse."

"Nathan! We can't do this here." She scolded while whispering back. She tried to get out of his arms but he held her tight.

"What? I can't do this?" Nathan questioned before tickling her.

"Nathan!" This time she shouted. Haley laughed loudly as he chased her around behind the counter. The only people in the cafe were older Tree Hill residents who didn't mind the interruption. In fact, they had watched Nathan and Haley fall in love before their very eyes and found interactions like these adorable. They heard the door bell chime, and someone walk in but everyone was to focused on the couple to look. As was the new customer now.

"Nathan stop. Seriously get off of me. I need to get back to work. Please stop." She said through laughter before he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up from behind. "Naatthaan." She whined, giving up a losing battle, not that she actually minded being in his arms.

"Get off of her." A voice huffed from the door. "She asked you to stop harassing her so do so."

"Conner?" Haley said quickly as Nathan put her down and she ran to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting for a week." He said to Haley before looking at Nathan. "Do you have a problem man?"

"Yeah. I wasn't harassing her, we were having fun, and she didn't actually have a problem."

Conner went to speak before Haley said quickly. "Yeah, we do that all the time. Conner this is my boyfriend Nathan, Nathan this is Conner. He used to be my neighbor but moved away when we were twelve." Haley explained trying to defuse the situation. Nathan moved back around the counter to where Haley stood with Conner and resting his arm lazily around her hips.

"Thirteen, Haley Bob." He said.

"Oh yeah." Haley nodded as Nathan's hand turned into a fist, he knew how she hated anyone but her family calling her Haley Bob. She even got mad at him sometimes for saying it. Granted whenever he did he was making fun of it so that was probably why.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Typical Haley being a klutz." Nathan said as Haley moved back around the counter to pick up a coffee mug once more.

She rolled her eyes while she said. "Yeah, luckily I had my knight and shining armor here." She was joking but she knew he was her knight and shining armor. He was her everything.

She put two mugs in front of the boys and poured coffee in each. She moved the sugar and cream to in front of her as she absent mindedly put two spoons of sugar in and a tablespoon of cream, just how Nathan liked it.

They shared a smile as she handed it to him.

"Oh, I don't like coffee." Conner commented as Nathan moved to fill the cup with cream until it was light brown and handed it to Haley, just how she liked it. Conner wanted to throw up at the sight.

"So how have you been?"

"Okay, I made the varsity wrestling team."

Nathan inwardly groaned, that wasn't an actual sports, just two guys in leotards playing on the floor.

"That's great Conner!" Haley said excitedly before noticing the time. "Oh Nate, you should go. Don't you have to meet with the attorney and the social worker at eight?"

"Yeah." He said noticing the time. Haley moved to pour his coffee in a to go cup and handed it to him. It was gestures like this that made his heart love her more, somehow. "Thanks." He said reaching for it. He then leaned over the counter to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too" She smiled against his lips before he pulled away. "Call me when it's over to let me know?"

"Of course." He said returning her concerned smile before walking out the door.

"Why are you with him?" Conner questioned quickly.

"Conner..." Haley groaned.

"I don't like him. He seems like a douche, and he obviously is one, why does he have a black eye?"

Haley didn't want to tell him why, none of their friends even knew let alone Conner. Nathan didn't need the whole town to pity him because his father was a bastard.

"That wasn't Nathan's fault. Conner you can't come back to town after so many years and judge how I've moved on with my life. I'm happy and Nathan is the main reason why. You may see him as controlling me but it's not that. He is just really defensive of me, so he doesn't like when people accuse him of hurting me because he is actually the one protecting me. He is a good guy."

"I doubt it."

Conner then changed the subject to other things as he sat at the cafe chatting with her for the next few hours.

"Hello, Karen's Cafe." Haley said answering the cafe phone.

"Hey baby."

"Nate, why are you calling this phone?" She questioned curiously.

"I called yours first, you didn't hear it."

"Oh" She said before moving to the kitchen to talk to him privately. "What happened?"

"The social worker said that he isn't allowed to be within a hundred yards of me while the case is still under investigation. The attorney said it would be best if my mom officially divorced him and then the judge would probably grant her full custody. I just don't know if my mom has the guts to."

"I'm so sorry baby." She whispered.

"I know." He muttered. "I'm going to go play ball or something. I need to get my frustration out and you probably want to spend some time with Conner. I don't mind."

"How about you play ball and then Conner, and I come down to the rivercourt after my shift. You know down by the riverwalk there is that free concert with a bunch of local people we could go to. Then I bet my parents would let you sleep over tonight. We could be alone and you can either talk to me or we could just lay there. Whatever you want."

Haley had slept over at Cooper's last night because Nathan had needed her. He needed her reassurance that everything would be okay and that she would always love him. Her parents didn't mind a night here or their because they knew they were having sex. They had sat Haley down and told her if she was going to she had to be on the pill no if ands or buts about it and Nathan needed to use condom still. Haley hadn't replied because she was too embarrassed but did as they said. They loved Nathan and let him stay over many a nights because of Dan Scott. Tonight wasn't an exception to that.

"I can easily say I'm looking forward to going to sleep tonight. Sounds good. I'll see you later."

"Bye" She said handing up.

* * *

Walking onto the rivercourt with Conner, Haley watched as Nathan played. He hadn't noticed and that's what she always loved. She loved when he got into the zone and watching him. It was an art form and it was beautiful. She watched as he dunked the ball and his muscles flexed. She began clapping and that was when he noticed her.

"Hey." He said picking up the ball and walking over towards them.

"You look great."

"Thanks, I missed practice yesterday morning so I did some drills so that way Whitey won't be as mad."

"He will understand when you explain why." Haley said moving in to hug him quickly. "You looked so hot out there." She whispered with a smirk before pulling away. "Alright let's get going!"

As they walked Nathan listened to Conner and Haley talk about what they did as kids. This was a side of Haley he never knew. These were stories he never heard before. Even though he loved to hear about her as a kid he couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. A third wheel in his own relationship.

"Was Haley a huge klutz back then too?" Nathan questioned trying to join in the conversation.

"Yeah, remember that time Haley when you fell down the stairs." He said with a laugh.

"And then Luke and you had to help me get back up them so I could grab my books for school." She said with a laugh.

"When you fell it looked like a scene from a scary movie when the girl gets dragged down the stairs."

Well that didn't work. Nathan thought to himself as he listened to them laugh. They made it to the riverwalk and took a seat in the grass as an act came out to play.

"I'm going to get a drink." Conner said getting up.

"Me too, you save our spot here so what do you want?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Surprise me." She smiled up at him as they walked away. The two got drinks and Nathan picked up something extra for Haley.

Walking back Conner groaned. "This music sucks."

"Yeah," Nathan said before looking at Haley from afar as she smiled. "but she loves it."

Nathan moved closer to take his seat next to Haley. "I got you a hot chocolate because it's getting pretty cold."

"Thanks." Haley smiled, he was always thinking of her.

"And I got you these." He said handing her a small box of ho hos that he had saw on the counter.

"Ho hos, thank you." She said in pure joy tearing open the box.

"So where'd ya get the shiner?" Conner asked.

"Uh, Haley threw a basketball at me when I wasn't paying attention. She has terrible aim." He covered up quickly.

"You have terrible reflexes." She said rolling her eyes. "You should have been paying attention to me and not Luke anyway."

"He asked me a question!" Nathan said as Haley laughed. He loved her for going along with this.

"Look." Haley said pointing to the stage. "It's Chris."

"That prick." Nathan groaned.

"Nathan, stop he's not a bad guy."

"He is when he is hitting on you." Haley felt Nathan's hand tighten against her.

"Haley James, I know you are here." Chris said. "Would you come up and sing with me, please?"

Haley blushed nervously. "Go, you'll do great." Nathan said egging her on as she got up and made her way to the stage.

"This one goes out to my best friend" Nathan noticed the look on Conner's face as he lit up. "and soulmate, I love you Nate." Conner's face dropped as Nathan smirked. "Dancing where the stars go blue..."

"What are you smirking about?" Conner asked.

"Was just thinking about how hot my girlfriend is."

"Isn't that a little disrespectful."

"Not really she is hot. She is also beautiful, gorgeous, and sexy. I tell her everyday, so no it's not disrespectful." Nathan explained before smirking once more. "I was also thinking about how great it will be to sleep at her place tonight."

"You have to be kidding me, her parents allow that?"

"Yeah. They knew we're serious about this all and are in love. If they didn't I would sneak over anyway. Haley is responsible and they know we're having sex anyway so why make us sneak around. They think I'm great for their daughter."

"Gross man. Don't tell me things like that." He said with a scowl on his face.

"Listen, I know what your up to. Your flirting with her, don't act like I'm stupid. I didn't say anything because it would hurt Haley, but stop. Also know that I trust her and she would never, ever, cheat on me. We are too in love for her to leave me for your ass."

"I'm not flirting with her, I'm just trying to let her know she could do better than you."

"I doubt it since I treat her like she's fucking royalty, but just remember I'm the one whose name she's screaming out at the end of the night. I better go grab some clothes so that way I can meet her in her bed when she ditches you." Nathan said, holding back from hitting the kid, and walking away. He was pissed at how Conner was acting but if he pointed it out it would only hurt Haley, something he never wanted to do.

"Where did Nathan go?" Haley asked when she was done singing.

"Who knows, who cares, why are you with the prick anyway?"

"Um because I love him." Haley was getting sick of this, he kept questioning their relationship all day and she didn't think she should have to defend herself for loving who she loved.

"I don't like him. He made some really bad comments about how he was picturing you in bed and how he's the one whose name your shouting at the end of the night."

Haley rolled her eyes. Nathan always said things like that to her, she didn't always like how crude he was but knew he was joking and loved her to the moon and back. He would never take advantage of her. "Listen Nathan isn't a bad guy. You just aren't seeing the side of him that I see."

"What side do you see then because I just see a guy who is using you for sex."

Haley bit her lip, she hadn't told anyone else about this but needed Conner to understand the true Nathan. "I thought I was pregnant." She admitted as he spit out his drink on the ground.

"What?"

"I thought I was pregnant a few weeks ago and when I told Nathan, he didn't run, he didn't yell, he didn't tell me to get an abortion. He told me we would handle this however we thought was best and that he loved me no matter what. He stood by me. That's how I know he is the man I want to spent the rest of my life with, because as scary as it was he would have been okay with us having a child. Because we both know it's serious and we are never breaking up." Haley stated to gather her stuff together. "And by the way his black eye wasn't from a basketball. His father hit him, twice, because he didn't play good enough in a basketball game. You don't know Nathan at all so get off my back." Then Haley walked away.

* * *

She sat on her bed reading a book when Nathan came in. "Hey" He smiled. She was beautiful sweatpants, t-shirt, messy hair, and all.

"Hi" She smiled placing down her boo. "Want to tell me where you went?"

"I knew my dad was at a business dinner so I stopped by my house to get some clothes." He explained placing down his duffle bag. "So what did Conner say about me?"

"Something about you picturing me in bed and how I shout your name."

Nathan took a seat across from her. "Listen. I know it was out of line but I don't like him. He is constantly hitting on you and he doesn't give me a good vibe. I think he likes you, so I said those things to remind him that you were taken."

"I wasn't offended but trust me, he doesn't like me like that. That would be so weird." Haley said scrunching up her nose as Nathan moved to lay next to her now.

"Whatever you say."

"Now what about me shouting your name?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as he laughed.

"Trust me, I love when you do but tonight I'd rather just lay here holding you. It's been a really hard day." He said as she moved into his arms happily. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk about what happened at the meeting with his attorney but for now neither wanted to speak.

* * *

Nathan ran his hand through his hair as he sat on the steps looking out at the James' backyard. He smirked thinking of how he lied to Haley the night prior, he had gotten her to scream his name eventually. They had been laying their looking at each other for almost an hour before they began to kiss which of course led to more, that always happened, and Haley didn't seem to mind. But for now his thoughts were on something else. His dysfunctional life.

"Mom and Dad know you're here?" Taylor said walking out on the porch.

"Yeah."

"Wow, they have really let up on Haley." She said with a laugh.

"Why do you have a problem with our relationship?" Nathan flat out asked.

"Who said I did?"

"If you didn't then why would you tell her about us? She already has enough self confidence issues because of you. Growing up 'Taylor James'' little sister wasn't easy. She never felt pretty enough, she didn't think boys liked her. She was already insecure about it and you just made it worse. She's not herself now, she's guarded. I'll get her back to who she was before, I will make her understand that she is beautiful and that I want her, I won't let her feel worthless, but I shouldn't have to because you should want to protect her." Nathan said as Taylor's face fell.

"I guess I just don't understand why you are with her. You could have any girl and yet, you chose Haley."

"I chose Haley because I'm in love with who she is...Don't tell anyone, especially your parents Taylor, I'm trusting you with this. We had a pregnancy scare about a month ago and yeah I was scared. I was scared out of my mind, but through all the fear and questions at the end of the day I was happy. I was happy to think that Haley and I were going to be parents together. I was happy that we were going to have a baby, a little bit of her and a little bit of me, to show our commitment of forever to one another. That's why I'm with your sister, because with her I see a future. With her I want a future. Something I didn't before." Nathan said seeing the shocked look on Taylor's face and getting up. "Now lay off of her or else we are going to have a problem." He walked back inside, and up the stairs to lay next to his girlfriend once more.

* * *

"I have to go to the bathroom." Haley said letting go of Nathan's hand as they walked down the stairs in Nathan's beach house. Brooke wanted to have a party so Nathan happily volunteered the beach house knowing his father was out of town. He wanted to trash it and leave it for Dan to take care of.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Sounds good. Could you please show Conner where the keg is?" She asked kissing his cheek.

"Sure." He mumbled before finding Conner sitting in the den. "Hey man, want a beer?"

Conner nodded getting up. "Hey, so Haley told me about the pregnancy. She told me all about how that's how she knows she loves you, and I don't believe it. Somehow you suckered her into liking you but you better watch it."

Nathan took a step back, was this guy serious? Nathan could snap him like a twig. "Whatever." He scoffed walking off.

* * *

"Naley! Come join us in the living room we found funny videos of Nathan falling as a kid." Brooke shouted out two hours later as Nathan and Haley walked by, Conner trailing behind them.

"What?!" Nathan said walking in to see him dribbling the ball along the court when he was around four before falling over it. "Turn it off."

"No!" Haley said quickly wrapping her arms around Nathan's waist. "I think it's cute." Then they heard Dan Scott starting to curse and yell at the boy, she squeezed Nathan tighter as she saw his hands clamp into fists.

"Wow, he was even a dick to his four year old." Peyton muttered.

"Like you couldn't even imagine." Nathan said as the clip changed to him as he was older, and then it changed again.

"Was your childhood just you playing basketball?" Conner questioned.

"Pretty much." He sighed as the clip changed again.

It was fuzzy for a moment before it revealed Nathan seated on a bed, shirtless, and a bra clad Brooke next to him. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Brooke said before Nathan leaned over on her, kissing her, and saying "Relax, it's fine."

Haley stood frozen in place as she watched the screen. As she watched one of her closet friends have sex with the love of her life.

"Haley" Nathan said quickly moving to get closer to her but she pulled away and walked through the crowd.

"Stay away from me."

"Hales, please." He said as his voice broke. "Don't shut me out like you did last time. Just talk to me." He begged as they stood alone on the porch. "I'm sorry my past just keeps fucking everything up."

"I get that we weren't together then but we have been for two years and you never thought to tell me that you...you had sex with my best friend. And to top it off you made a sex tape, and kept it. Do you like use it?"

"What, Haley, no of course not. I swear I thought I threw that out and I forgot about it."

"How many of my friends did you sleep with? I want to know so that way they just don't keep surprising me out of the blue every other week. My sister. My best friend." She said seriously as his jaw nearly dropped. "I want a list, of every girl you've ever slept with. That's the only way that this is fair to me, if I knew." Haley bit her lip simply looking at the man in front of her before walking away.

"Wait, you can't walk home alone." He protested.

"I also can't stay here and I don't want to be alone with you right now." She knew if she let him talk she would forgive him far too soon.

"Let me go get Conner." He pleaded.

"But you hate him." She questioned, confused.

"Your safety comes before anything else." He said quickly as she looked at him in awe. How could she be mad at him when he said things like that. "I'll go get him."

Nathan walked in, Haley trailing slowly behind, he saw Conner as he turned the corner. He wasn't expecting it when Conner's fist connected with his cheek.

"Conner!" Haley shouted as Nathan stumbled backwards just looking at the weak kid. Haley knew Nathan was seething with anger over both his mistakes and wanting to punch Conner but he didn't. He simply stepped back and made eye contact with Haley. She shook her head slowly, her heart sinking in her chest, he looked truly broken. Nathan hung his head in shame, moving to walk by her before she grabbed at his arm. "Don't do anything stupid tonight. Promise me."

"After all of this...how do you..." He stuttered out, of course knowing how she still cared, she always would. She was Haley of course.

"Promise."

"I just need to get out of here. I need to go...somewhere."

"Go see Cooper."

Nathan nodded slowly looking into her brown eyes. He leaned in slowly, giving her ample time to move away if she wanted, before he kissed her forehead. Not wanting to push it any more. "I'm so sorry. I love you." And with that he was out the door, walking aimlessly down the street.

"We're going." Haley said looking up at Conner. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Haley, he deserved it."

"Conner." She sighed as they walked along the pavement. "It's not your relationship to get involved in. That happened before we were together, it's an issue of telling me things, not him cheating on me."

"Haley, when are you going to realize you are too good for him." Conner nearly yelled as they stopped walking. "He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't treat you right but...I would. I want to be with you Haley. So let me in and let me love you like you deserve." He said before kissing her quickly.

"Get off me!" She said pushing him off of her and stepping back. "I should have believed Nathan. Stay away from me." She quickly ran off to get away from him.

Haley turned the corner onto her street and could already see his figure sitting on her porch. Walking closer, he stood up to face her. "I wrote my list." He said handing her a piece of paper. "It's of all the girls I've ever loved and yours is the only name on it."

"Nathan." She said quietly.

"Hales look, I know you said you needed time but let me explain, please. I can't lose you."

"Fine." She sighed pulling out her keys. "Let me get changed and I will meet you out back."

"Thank you." He whispered heading for the backyard.

"Hales." Taylor said seeing her sister walk past her bedroom door. "Listen. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Nathan told me about how you thought you were pregnant and I was wrong about everything."

Haley's eyes grew wide at what she heard. She forgot any idea of getting changed and headed straight for her backyard. "You told Taylor, you told her about the pregnancy."

"Uh yeah, but I told her not to say anything."

"Yeah well she did, and she is probably going to tell my parents. That was personal." Haley said holding back tears. "That was between you and me, and you told Taylor."

"Don't act like I'm such a dick Hales. You told Conner!" He said. "Where is the twerp anyway, why isn't he kissing your ass like usual?"

Haley looked down biting her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"He kissed me tonight Nate, listen it didn't mean anything to me. I don't want to be with him." She said rushing out her words, knowing how mad he would be.

"Of course it didn't mean anything but it sure as hell happened. I told you that would happen and you didn't trust me. You didn't believe me, as usual."

"Sorry for not believing you when every other day I find out another girl you fucked. The list you wrote earlier was a waste of paper. I need a real one Nate because I can't keep getting blind sided with this. How do I know I'm not just another tick mark on your list?"

Nathan froze looking at her. "It has never, ever been like that with you. The other girls were just sex. That was all it ever was but it has never been about that with you. Not for a second." Even in their deepest moments of rage Haley saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm sorry I was a man whore okay, I'm sorry how many times do I have to say that. Besides at least I don't kiss other guys while we are still together, twice."

"That's low Nathan, when your the one fucking anything that walks."

Nathan bit his lip and shook his head at her. "That was a low blow Haley." He wasn't like that anymore and she should have just understood. "You can't do that. That was before we were together and you should just let it go."

"I can't let it go when it keeps coming up."

"At least my mistake was in the past. I told you he was bad news and you didn't listen."

Haley had no response, she was sick of arguing, she was tired and upset. She didn't know what she wanted but it wasn't this. "You should go."

"Fine. Try not to kiss anyone while I'm gone." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Try not to fuck anyone." She nearly spat at him in response.


	8. The Accident

Chapter 8: The Accident

* * *

Cooper walked into his guest room to see his nephew in the same place he had been for days. Laying on the bed tossing his basketball up into the air. "Nathan, you haven't been to school in three days. You haven't left the apartment in three days. You can't avoid her forever."

"I can't do it Cooper. I can't see her face knowing she wants nothing to do with me. Knowing if I get near her she will most likely run away."

"So instead you are just avoiding your problems all together." He questioned leaning against the wall.

"I love her Coop, but I can't see he knowing she doesn't feel the same. It hurts to much. I'm not strong enough. She makes me strong."

"Alright, you're an idiot. Haley still loves you. I've seen the way she looks at you and that doesn't just go away after a silly little fight. Now get your ass up and get out of this apartment. I'm sick of looking at you. I don't even care if you go see her, just go out. But shower first because you stink." And with that Cooper walked out the door. Sure Haley loved him, but he hurt her too bad to ever make it up.

* * *

Nathan sighed walking down the street as a car pulled up next to him. "Get in." The voice said.

"You're supposed to stay away from me, remember?" Nathan questioned his father.

"Nathan please just get in. I'm sorry. For real this time." He doubted that but he also knew how persistent his father was, so he got in the car.

"After you left and I looked and realized all I had. I realized I had every material thing I ever wanted, but no one to share it with. No one to love. No one to talk to at the end of the night. And I realized I chased them off. I pressured you too much and I'm sorry. I just wanted the best for you. I don't deserve for you to forgive me but I promise you I have changed. I just want us to have a relationship. I want you to know how much I love you, because I do." Dan said glancing over at Nathan.

This was all a whirl wind for Nathan. His world was upside down and here was his father surprising the shit out of him. Was this real? Could he trust Dan? He could. There was just something in his tone, something Nathan never heard before, love.

"Okay." Nathan whispered. "I'll come home, but I swear if things don't change I'm gone for good."

"I promise they will change son." Dan said looking over once more as he made eye contact with his son. Nathan glanced away only to shout. "Dad look out!" before everything went black.

* * *

"Cooper!" Haley shouted running into the hospital as tears streamed quickly down her face. "Where is he, what's going on?"

"He's in surgery, it's bad Haley." He said before the girl hugged him. She clung onto him like her life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her up because if not he feared she would collapse to the ground.

"The last thing I told him was to get out and to not sleep with anyone else. That can't be our last conversation. It can't." She sobbed in his arms.

"It won't be. Haley, you have to believe that."

"I won't be able to live with myself if it is. That fight was so stupid. None of it matters, none of it matters without him. I need him to be okay."

* * *

Haley shakily walked into his hospital room as she saw him connected to a ton of wires, eyes shut, and looking paler than ever. "Hi" She whispered before rushing to his side. "Nathan you need to wake up. You hear me. I need you to come back to me. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I miss you so much and I can't lose you. I won't be able to live. My life has no meaning without you in it so please come back to me. I love you. Always and forever. Remember you promised me that, so keep your promise."

She let out a deep breath through her sobs remembering he couldn't respond and he might never. She took a seat in wrapped both her hands around his one. "They say you just need to wake up. You need to decide to come back to us and then the worst will be over. You just have a few bruised ribs and a broken leg. Dan got the worst of it, which has us all questioning why you were with him. But your head hit the windshield, you didn't have your seatbelt on, and they had to fix some brain damage which is why you are in a coma right now. So fight for me Nathan. You always said you would fight for me forever and here is your chance to show me. Please Nathan, please." She said before resting her elbows on the bed, her hands still holding his, and resting her chin on her hands.

* * *

"You always liked when I sang, what about now?" She questioned three hours later, Deb, Cooper, and Lucas now in the room. She had asked Lucas to bring her guitar for her, because their was no way she was going to leave him. "If I sing will you wake up?" She hoped and prayed desperately for a response that she knew wouldn't come.

Breaking out her guitar anyway she started to play a song she had written as she sat staring at him.

_You dry my eyes with your long sleeve_

_Your sweatshirt's way too big on me, but it's perfect_

_You hate my taste in DVDs_

_When I let you drive the red GT I get nervous_

_But laying in your arms is like the first snow_

_Delicate yet takes my breath away, oh_

_Say you're forever and_

_Say that your heart's gonna stay, yeah_

_Well, you're stubborn and I'm worse you know_

_Your smile is like that country road in Virginia_

_You know you never let me win_

_In Nintendo and that's bullshit in my opinion, yeah_

_But you can spin my bad days into pure gold_

_With just a touch of your hand on my waist, hey_

_Say you're forever and_

_Say that your heart's gonna stay, yeah_

_'Cause you, you're who I love_

_And ooh, this is enough for always_

_Because my heart belongs with yours_

Haley broke down in tears seeing his eyes still shut. She didn't know how much longer she could take this and it had only been a few hours since the accident even happened.

"Haley why don't you go get some air, or some food." Cooper suggested.

"I can't."

"Maybe it would be good for you to..." Lucas started to say before she interrupted.

"No. I'm not leaving him so don't make me."

"Nobody is making you do anything sweetie." Deb said running a hand over Haley's shoulder. "Just maybe you could use a break."

"Not without him." She whispered, focusing on him once more.

Haley sighed strumming the chords of her guitar again. She had laid with her head on his bed, asleep, for an hour or so and now she didn't know what to do with herself.

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know, know_

_I swear it will get easier,_

_Remember that with every piece of you_

_And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

_And if you hurt me_

_That's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

"You sound pretty but would you shut up and kiss me?" A voice said scruffily as Haley dropped her guitar on the floor.

"Nathan." She cried as their eyes connected and she threw a hand to her face, over her mouth.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Haley stood up, took a seat on his bed and leaned into kiss him, before resting her head on his chest. "I'm never letting you go." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, about everything. None of it matters. Thank God your awake."

"I know. We will talk about it alter. Just be here with me."

"I love you so much. You scared me." She said before kissing him once more. Then she backed away letting everyone else in the room greet the newly awaken boy. But she didn't let go of him. She sat back down in her chair and held his hand.

* * *

Two hours later after all of their friends came to see him as well as the James', Whitey, Karen, and Keith, Nathan and Haley were now alone. Cooper had gone to pick up Isabelle from the airport, as soon as she found out about the accident she booked a flight from New York Fashion Week back home. And Deb had left to give the couple some time together as well as to gather some of her things. She was going to stay overnight with Nathan because only family was allowed.

Haley was simply laying with her head resting on Nathan's bed, looking up at him. They had been doing this for a while now, just taking one another in.

"How is he?" Nathan questioned minutes later.

"He uh...he didn't make it Nathan. I'm so sorry, he got hit the most, and his injuries were far more severe.." Haley said slowly. "Why were you in the car with him?" She then questioned as Nathan only stared ahead of him. "When you are ready to talk about it I'm here." She whispered runner her hand over his. The only reaction was his reaching to hold her hand once more. Nathan didn't know what to say so instead he just stayed quiet. They needed to talk, to fix things, to apologize, but this wasn't the place or the time. They just needed each other now.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be the last. You know, I was nervous about posting this story but all I've been shown is love so thank you so much for that. Also the Kate Voegele song I used I added the last lyric myself to make it fit with the story, so don't mind that please.**_


	9. The Makeup

Chapter 9: The Makeup

* * *

Three days later, Nathan had been discharged and now they all walked along the grass away from Dan's gravestone. The funeral was simple and not many people came, just those who mattered to Nathan. He had yet to speak but Haley could tell Dan's death was eating him up inside for some reason. Something must have happened to get Nathan in that car and make him this upset. After gathering back at the Scott household everyone who loved Nathan stood in the kitchen as he sat at the island. He couldn't stand for long because of the cast on his leg. Haley had barely left his side the past few days, and today was no exception. She was currently seated next to him, his arm lazily wrapped around her shoulders as she leaned against his chest. They hadn't spoken much the past few days. It was just quiet, peaceful, throughout all the chaos around them.

Tim Smith walked in, late of course, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a smirk on his face. "Ding dong the wicked witch is dead." Everyone stared at him first, it didn't even make any sense, but that was just Tim. Then everyone's eyes shifted to Nathan, who got up and hobbled over to Tim, grabbing him by the shirt tightly. "Pull your head out of your ass and show some respect." Nathan practically spat at him before pushing him away and walking out the back door. Haley followed behind him slowly watching him struggle across the beach. He walked as far as he could before his leg started hurting, and sat down.

Haley took a seat next to him, but not too close, giving him space. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly. "My past keeps hurting you. It's my fault and the last thing I want to ever do is hurt you. All you've been these past few days is there for me, even when we just sit there for hours without words being said you are still by my side. I just keep hurting you and that isn't fair to you. I was a terrible person but you changed me. You made me a better man and I won't ever go back to that, all because of you. I love you and I can't lose you."

Haley moved her hand to his cheek to turn him to look at her. "You are never going to lose me. That is one of the many things this week taught me. I can't live without you and I won't. Our fight was stupid. I don't want a list, the past is the past. You can't change it and I shouldn't let it affect me because I know I'm the only one you want and the only girl that matters. You told Taylor to help her understand us, just like I told Conner. I'm sorry I didn't trust what you said about Conner."

"You didn't know he would kiss you. I'm not mad about that."

"I know I'm not just another tick mark on your list. That was out of line because you've given me so much and I basically said it meant nothing. It means everything to me Nathan. You've given me an amazing life and I will never forget that." She said as tear ran down her cheek. Nathan reached out to wipe it from her face and then leaned in to lightly kiss her.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I love you so much." She whispered against his lips.

"Always and forever." He replied. He felt better now. He still kept all of his Dan problems kept up inside of him but for now his heart felt lighter. "Let's get out of here. I can't be inside that house any longer." Nathan said standing up, moving his hands to hold Haley's, helping her up.

"Where to?"

"Your house. I think I'm ready." He said slowly as they walked, Haley understanding exactly what he meant just like he thought she would.

* * *

Nathan took a seat on her bed, across from her, as they both sat Indian style. "Be patient with me please. I just need to say this all and I don't know how." He said quietly as she only nodded. He began to fiddle with his hands before she reached out to hold them. To calm him. A slow tear rolled down his cheek.

"He pulled up next to me that day, and told me to get in. I didn't want to fight with him so I did. And then he told me...he said he was sorry. That he pushed everyone he ever loved out of his life and had no one to share anything with. He realized he pressured me to much and pushed me to far but he just wanted the best for me. He didn't want to hurt me, he promised me he changed. He said he wanted me to know how much he loved me." Nathan choked out the last few words through sobs. "He loved me Hales. I never felt it until that moment and I never will again. He said all I ever wanted him to and I can never tell him I loved him to. That I forgave him. My dad is dead." Haley quickly moved to wrap her arms around him and hold him against her chest. She felt his tears drip onto her shirt, as did her own. Her heart broke for him. He had gotten all he ever wanted and then in the blink of an eye it was taken away.

"I don't want that moment to get lost in all the bad things he did. I don't want to forget finally feeling his love, but I'm worried I will...If I protested more, or watched the road maybe he'd still be here...and we could be a family. That was all I ever wanted."

"I know baby." Haley whispered running a hand through his hair. "I know." And they sat like that for hours and Nathan allowed himself to cry for the first time since the accident.

* * *

"I feel so bad for all I said to you." She whispered the next morning. They didn't sleep much, instead they laid side by side looking into one another's eyes.

"Listen." He said, changing the topic, he had been thinking about this all night and needed to tell her why. "I didn't tell you about Brooke because I didn't want you to think something was there. Nothing was every there. We were just drunk. I didn't want to hurt you."

Haley knew he needed to get it off his chest, just like she had to as well. "I said horrible things to you. It was like a slap in the face me saying I never meant anything to you. I don't know how I could have said that after everything you've done for me. I don't know how you still love me."

Nathan chuckled slightly as Haley looked at him confused. "Please, Haley I have been in love with you since the day you said I wasn't bad to look at. Nothing will ever change that." Haley smiled leaning over to kiss him.

"Promise me that things are going to be different this time around." He said pulling away. "No more walking out if we have an issue. We deal with it then. I can't have you leaving me, questioning if you still want to be with me or not. It eats me alive minute by minute."

"It just gets hard when we are in that situation. I need time to think and calm down." She explained.

"How about you tell me, I still love you before you leave next time." He said as she chuckled before she changed the subject.

"You didn't tell me because of my insecurity and I get it because I worry. I just want to be enough for you. I want you to have everything you want." She admitted.

"Hey." He said getting her attention. "You will always be enough for me. Don't ever question that. As long as I have you I have everything I want."

* * *

A week later, life was finally getting back to normal. Haley helped Nathan open up to everyone about Dan, which helped him start to get over and grieve Dan's death. Once he said it he no longer had to hide it and everyone finally understood. He still had his moments of sadness but Haley was always there to help him get through it. They had completely forgiven one another and were able to move forward in their relationship. Nathan walked slowly, hand in hand, with Haley on the beach. When they got to their spot Nathan halted Haley. He stood in front of her with a smile. "I wouldn't be here without you" He said.

"Ditto bud." She laughed before picking up on his serious tone. "What's up?"

"My life would be so much different without you. I never pictured a future before you came into my life but now I do. And I love it. I never told you but when I thought you were pregnant I was a little excited. A baby. Our baby. I loved the idea of it. I still do. I don't want to rush it but one day I know we will have a family together and it will be beautiful. But for now, you're my family. You are the love of my life. My soul mate. And I couldn't picture a world without you in it. I love you so much." He moved to get down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "So Haley James would you marry me?"

She quickly nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yes. Of course I will. Yes." She said quickly as he slipped the ring on her finger and she pulled him up to kiss her.

When they finally let up for air Haley looked at her ring. "It's perfect." She smiled.

"You're perfect." He muttered before kissing her once more. "I love you so much.

"Always and forever." She smiled against his lips. "You know why?"

"Why?" He questioned, not able to wipe the smile off of his face because he was so happy.

"Because my heart belongs with yours."


End file.
